HID lighting fixture are typically used in multiples for illuminating football fields, baseball fields, soccer fields, racetracks, tennis courts and other sport activity areas. A typical installation includes a plurality of poles with one or more cross arms carrying HID lighting fixtures near the top of the pole. In addition, there are electronic components including ballast units located farther down the pole albeit typically high enough from the ground to discourage vandalism or tampering. The ballasts and the fixtures are typically electrically connected using cables having PVC outer sheathing materials which, although relatively weather resistant, are subject to deterioration due to ultraviolet rays and other factors.